Basic movement
Basic movement in Tawhaw 13.5 can be divided into many different categories. The following page will use num-pad notation (623 for a DP, etc.), and lettering from A to F as shown by the Keyboard Controls. Attacks Everybody has a unique moveset, but there are certain trends. =Charged moves= Done by holding 4 for about 2 seconds, letting go of 4 and tapping 6, and pressing the desired attack button (Oftentimes A, B, or C). Usually this is an otherwise broken projectile, or a long-ranged attack. Note that other buttons can be held while holding 4, like 2. If 2 is held, the character will remain stationary; otherwise, the character will continue to move backwards. The charging can also be done in the middle of a guardcrush special. =Dragon Punches= Dragon Punches, often called "DP"s, usually have invincibility frames and is oftentimes used to get out of blockstrings. They usually hit upwards or outwards, or both. They are usually of the 623 (or 6236) form, where forwards is tapped and down and forwards are pressed subsequently. =Hadoukens/etc.= The hadouken movement usually launches a projectile at the opponent. The movement is often 236, where 2 is pressed and held, 6 is held as well, and 2 is let go. Grabs Grabs are performed with the E button. Grabs in 13.5 are not instantaneous, and can be beaten out by faster attacks. However, grabs are capable of grabbing blocking opponents, and, as of v 1.06, "stepping" opponents. Once grabbed, the other player can force a release. When forcing a grab release, neither player has any frame advantage. This is to prevent grab abuse on wakeup due to lack of groundteching. Blocking Blocking is a simple maneuver in Tawhaw 13.5, usually done by holding 4. When done, if the opponent successfully makes contact with a blockable attack, a "thunk" will sound, with the blocking character taking little or no damage along with some shield-stun. Unlike many games, there is no guard-crushing--blocking will always be effective as long as attacks are correctly blocked, though chip damage may occur and can KO. =Chicken-blocking= Chicken-blocking is when one jumps. Chickenblocking can block high attacks, while being in the air seems to ignore low attacks. Chickenblocking also appears to have no effect on blockstun, nor does it seem to result in additional chip damage. However, a successful chicken-block does stop all momentum and moves the blocker upwards slightly. Overall, however, there appears to be no disadvantage at all for chicken-blocking, besides the fact that there is at least one vulnerable frame upon jump.. =Low-blocking= Lowblocking is achieved by holding 3, or both 2 and 4. Lowblocking only blocks middle attacks or low attacks and not high attacks or unblockables. Lowblocking is also susceptible to overheads, or low-hitting attacks that hit high. Crouching attacks hit low, and overheads also hit low. =High-blocking= Highblocking is achieved by simply holding 4. Highblocking only blocks middle attacks or high attacks and not low attacks or unblockables. Highblocking, while not susceptible to underheads (due to lack of any), is not recommended under ground-to-ground situations due to the speed at which most 2As come out. Jumping attacks oftentimes hit high. Guard Crush Attack The Guard Crush attack's availability is determined by the "Ultimate Gauge", located below both characters' health bars. While filling up, the gauge is blue; when it finishes filling, it turns yellow. The gauge fills up completely in about 30 seconds. There are two ways to use the Guard Crush attack: =Ultimate Attack= The Ultimate Attack is the more basic way to use the Guard Crush attack. To use it, one should press B and C simultaneously, or the "F" button. Doing this will create a small yellow area around the player, which acts like a stunning hitbox. The player will then perform an unblockable wall-slamming attack that will cause minimal damage, but free them from pressure. This wall-slam can also be followed up for actual damage. Note that it (and the Ultimate Guard Crush) will not wallslam, like any other move, on a KO. That would be silly. =Ultimate Guard Crush= The Ultimate Guard Crush requires 1 meter and 1 Ultimate Gauge. To use it, one should press B and C simultaneously, or the "F" button, while guarding. Doing this will skip directly to the wall-slam attack of the Ultimate Attack, very likely hitting the opponent. Note that this only appears to activate if the opponent is in the hit range of the Ultimate Guard Crush; if not, it will buffer into an Ultimate attack instead. It will also only go into effect for melee attacks, meaning that using the attack on point-blank projectiles is not possible. Dashing Dashing is done by double-tapping left or right and holding said direction. Dashes can be cancelled into any of a character's ground moves besides stepping. However, it takes a frame or two to begin blocking, and is overall not recommended against a character with good projectiles. Dashing backwards is also much faster than stepping backwards, and is just as fast as the forwards dash. However, dashing backwards does not allow for blocking, and none of a character's ground moves are available until 4 is let go of. Step Stepping is done by holding a direction and pressing D. A "step" can be cancelled into all ground moves, dashing included. This means that a step can be performed followed by dashing backwards, essentially allowing for "dashdancing". For the duration of each step, the user is fully invincible. Steps cannot be cancelled into each other. As such, there is at least one frame of vulnerability between each step. However, as a step can be cancelled into a block, for all intents and purposes steps are practically invincible, the only occasion where a stepper can be harmed being when wrongblocking. As of v1.06, Steps are now vulnerable to grabs, though a grabbed player can still force a release. =Step-jump= A step can be cancelled into a type of "jump". The jump, while having a sizable amount of startup lag, has some invinciblity frames while on the ground and is the only way to shorthop an attack. While in the air, the jump can be cancelled into any type of aerial attack, but cannot be cancelled into a block. Fast-fall Only available in v. 1.01 and higher, fast-falling is achieved by pressing down and D while in the air. Attacks cannot be fastfalled, and one cannot fastfall from an attack either; the character must be in the air and able to perform any aerial move. Fastfalling's main advantage is to cancel a step-jump into a block; however, if a character's ground moves are comparatively better than their air moves, fastfalls may be used to quickly switch between fighting styles.. Groundteching Only available in (?) v1.01 and higher, groundteching is achieved by pressing D when about to make contact with the ground while in hitstun. Regularly, without pressing D, the character will enter knockdown, but if pressing D, the character will enter a teching animation and stand up immediately afterwards. Certain attacks cannot be teched: for example, Rika's 623C, a GC super, among other attacks. It is unknown whether or not the teching animation has invincibility frames.